Trapped in Anime
by Super mega super ultra mega
Summary: A kid gets trapped in an anime I don't know what else to say.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of Rivalry

Reading. Reading. Reading. All I do is read. Reading is fun you know. When you find a book that you are into. As for me I'll read just about anything. I have plenty of time to read because I have no friends so I have as much time as I need until school.

Other than reading I'll watch anime and YouTube videos. One of which is something called RWBY. I watch it all the time. If only I could go into the world of Remnant and stay there. It's not like anyone would miss me anyways as I have no friends. If I had one wish I would go to Remnant.

Even if I could go to Remnant I have a sword. A saber to be precise. I leave it at home because I would get arrested for possession of a deadly weapon. It's a nice gold color and has my symbol on it. My symbol is a red Phoenix with a black circle around it.

Oh that's right. Before I forget I have long straight hair that hangs in front of my right eye. My eyes are green and I have an emotionless face. I am 16 and 6'0. My name is Joshua Brenton.

The Beginning

I was sitting at my computer with my phone next to my desktop. I was watching RWBY and something felt off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I clicked off the video and turned my computer off because I was feeling strange. I turned around to walk out my room but then I felt something behind me. I turned back around and saw nothing. I headed for my door but then I heard a faint voice say "I gotcha" then something pulls me back into my room and into my computer. I was half in my computer hanging on to my chair. I slowly reached for my sword so I had it if I needed it wherever I was going to be pulled into. I got my sword and lost my grip on my chair and was completely pulled into my computer.

"Is he okay?" "I don't know." "Who is he?" "Oh, he's waking up." I woke up and saw the 4 people I always dreamed of meeting. "Hello who are you?" Ruby said. I should pretend like I don't know them so I don't get in any trouble. "Hello Ruby..." I said. I just told my self not to say their names. I'm going to die now aren't I? Here lies Joshua C. Brenton. Was fatalitied by Yang. "I don't know why you know my sister's name but I will be happy to end you if you do anything!" Yang said.

"Iong story actually. So here's the shortened version..." 1 Long explanation later. "Then I got pulled into my Computer." I said probably sounding like a maniac. "That wasn't short at all!" Ruby said. "Do you really expect us to believe that?" Weiss asked. "I pulled out my phone and looked up their web show/anime.

"That's creepy." Blake said. "You creep!" Yang shouted. Yang raised her arm to punch me and I closed my eyes and awaited my death which never came. I opened my eyes to see good old Ozpin here to save me. "Yang attacking our newest member isn't very nice now is it?" Ozpin said. Yang looked like she was about to explode. "I am Ozpin, now what is your name?" Opzin asked me. "My name is Joshua Brenton. I'm 16 by the way." I said.

"I can tell by looking that you are more than qualified to enter my academy. You will not have to go through an entrance exam." Ozpin said. "Lucky." Ruby said. I stood up and realized my attire was different. Back at my house I was wearing a black T-shirt and shorts. Now I looked like Kirito from Sword Art Online but different. I was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans with a blue open jacket with no hood of course and cape at my hips that flows down to my ankles. My sheath was on my back with my sword in it.

"If you are healed you may follow me to your dorm room." Ozpin said. "Yes sir." I responded. We walked down the halls and we stopped at my room. "You will be next to team RWBY." Ozpin said. Great, I'm dead. I looked around and saw that Ozpin was gone.

I walked into my room and saw everything done for me. My school uniform was on my bed, a scroll on a table, a bookshelf, and surprisingly a computer that looked like mine. I locked my door and as soon as I walked towards my bed someone knocked on my door.

Who ever it was they just kept knocking. I got annoyed so I opened it and saw Yang. "Not in the mood right now." I said. "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Yang screamed. "Honestly don't care now please leave." I said. "No! Answer my question first!" Yang said. "Fine what is it?" I asked. "Do you love my sister?!" Yang yelled. "No, and I honestly don't think I ever will. No one seems to understand that I don't care about having relationships." I said. "How do I know your not lying?" Yang asked. "Why would I love your sister? All I know is that she is popular on the internet, loves weapons and loves cookies according to the webshow/anime. Other than that I don't know her." I said.

"I'll believe you for now but I'll be watching you." Yang said. As soon as she left I closed the door and grabbed a book. As soon as I started to read someone else knocked on the door. "Will I ever be left alone?" I asked my self. I opened the door and saw Ruby this time. If this was Yang's plan to see if I was lying it's not going to work because I wasn't lying. "Hi!" Ruby said. "I just wanted to apologize for my sister." "Is this some sort of plan Yang thought of to trick me?" I asked. "No, I'm really apogizing to you." Ruby said. "Okay, I'll believe you and I accept your apology." I said. "Thanks my sister can get VERY overprotective of me." Ruby said with emphasis. "Well anyways thanks for accepting my apology." Ruby said. "Your welcome." I said as she walked away. I closed the door hoped on my bed, then went back and checked to see if anyone else was coming.

No one was there so I closed the door and started reading. I read half of the book then showered, put the book back, and slept. Anticlimactic I know. I woke up to more knocking. I checked the nearest clock and it said 12:32. I didn't want to be bothered so I just waited for the knocking to stop. When the knocking stopped I opened my door and saw a plate of cookies outside my door. It had a note that said. "Meet me outside in your combat gear." I took the cookies inside and ate them all.

I instantly thought it was Yang. Anyways I got my sword and headed out. I didn't exactly know where outside was. I just assumed the front of the school. I went there and surely enough Yang was waiting for me. "Finally. If yo..." Yang said. "If this has to do with Ruby I'm going to the roof and jumping off." I said. "No! Don't! I want to test your skills as a fighter." Yang said. "I never used a weapon before." I said. "TRY ANYWAYS!" Yang yelled. "Fine." I said and drew my sword. I got in a stance that felt natural to me.

I was waiting for Yang to attack first because I knew I would lose if I attacked first. Yang slowly walk forward and then jumped at me. I barely sidestepped and slashed Yang. I ran forward and slid. I sliced her legs then got up and took position. I was having a blast! I didn't know fighting would be this fun and easy. Yang jumped into the air and came crashing down on me. I flew far away and lost my weapon. I flew into a tree. I take back what I sa...*stab* I looked down and saw my sword through my body pinning me to the tree.

I felt pain shooting through my body and blood was coming from my wound. I felt so much pain I couldn't move. "Not like this..." I said. "I don't want to die like this. I got into this because of a stupid mistake I made. I saw Yang walking closer. I knew what was going to happen. I coughed up blood and waited for my death. Once again it never came. Yang stood in front of me looking at me probably thinking I was dead. "Please..." I said softly. I thought I was going to completely bleed out soon.

I passed out and woke up in a room. Not an infirmary but a dorm room. "Is he going to be okay?" "I don't know." "I shouldn't have done that." "I can't believe you would do that!"

I realized I would have a long rivalry with Yang. I needed my revenge. Even if it took time. As long as I got revenge I would be happy.

"I'm sorry..." 


	2. Chapter 2: Something Old, Something New

I'm going to bleach my brain if I end up ruining this story. My only good one to me was JNAF and FNAF is dead according to everyone I know so JNAF is dead. But people say other wise and like my stupid Gravity Falls and RWBY crossover. Anyways let's get on with this.

Revenge The thought of sweet revenge filled my thoughts. I wanted revenge and fast. Not much of want, more of a necessity. I was in RWBY's dorm. I looked at Yang with a cold stare. I wanted to charge at her but no, that wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry..." Yang said. "How could you be sorry and expect me to believe you." I said softly. "I was just overprotective." Yang said. Revenge. Revenge. I couldn't fight back now but I knew I would soon. I can't believe Yang. She might as well have said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to nearly kill you."

I didn't have much energy and I was still in pain. All I could do was lay on the ground. I closed my eyes as I felt...different. I opened my eyes and saw Ruby doing some sort of chant or ritual. Both of us were glowing. "Oh, you're awake. I was activating your aura." Ruby said.

"Thanks." I said. I sounded ungrateful but I always sound like that. I felt myself healing faster. I knew I wasn't going to heal instantly. Obviously it will take time no matter what.

I slept for awhile. When I woke up I was covered in casts and I had some energy back. I had just enough energy to stand and walk. No one was around so I snuck out and went back to my dorm.

A week later

My wound healed. I was fully capable of fighting. Now I had to train. I got out of my bed, got ready for classes, and left my dorm. I got to Grimm Studies and fell asleep. I don't know why I sleep all the time.

I woke up at the end of class and continued on with my day. Next was Sparring class. I got into class and guess what. I was matched with...Yang. I just recovered now I have to go through that again.

"Fight" The match started. I got into a defensive position. Yang charged me and I blocked then did a leg sweep. I jumped up and went for an aerial attack. Yang blocked just in time and I flipped backwards to get more distance between us. Yang charged again and knocked my weapon out of my hand then punched me into the ground. I looked at my aura meter and my aura was in the yellow. I dodged Yang's punch and got back up. I started going on the offensive. I ran at Yang then I received several shotgun blasts to my face. Yang ran up to me and pummeled me. I was on the ground aura in the red. "That's the match." Glynda said. Then something strange happened. My aura went back up to yellow and I felt powerful. I jumped up and slashed Yang a lot. She stumbled backwards. I jumped back then as she started to charge me again I slashed the air and a wave of energy flew from my sword and depleted whatever aura Yang had left.

Everyone looked at me like I was some sort of monster. At this point they probably do think I'm a monster. Especially Ruby for destroying Yang. Yang couldn't stand and Glynda had me go to detention and had a medical unit take Yang to the infirmary.

I sat in detention then out of no where Ruby came in and sat down across the room. How did Ruby of all people get detention. "It was Jaune's fault for stealing my cookies." She said. Cookies? Really? Detention over cookies? The teacher left the room to get more coffee or something. He locked the door behind him so we couldn't leave.

Ruby got up and walked towards me. "How could you!? You nearly killed my sister!" Ruby yelled. Nearly killed her? Revenge complete. "I didn't mean to I didn't know I could do that." I said. Ruby was crying but still showed anger. "I unlocked your aura and helped you and then you do this?!" Ruby was screaming in my ear. I felt bad but felt so good at the same time.

Ruby punched me as soon as the teacher came back. Ha! It hurt but that's karma. "Miss Rose what do you think you are doing?!" The teacher yelled. "But he...he started it." Ruby said. "That is unlike you to hurt someone like that apologize now!" The teacher said. "Sorry." Ruby said. "Write a 5 page essay on why violence is wrong." The teacher said. I was trying my best to not laugh. I had a stupid grin on my face. Ruby was about to explode. She then walked back to her desk and started working on the essay. I started to laugh quietly. Ruby looked at me and was about to throw a pencil at me but stopped herself. "I hear you laughing young man! That is not funny. If you don't stop laughing I will have you write a 5 page essay like her." The teacher said. Okay, first what is the correlation of laughing and violence? And why would I have to write an essay for laughing? I stopped laughing immediately.

I left detention and saw Jaune. "Hey Jaune." I said. "Oh hey Josh." Jaune said. "Ruby came to detention because you stole her cookies. Can you explain that?" I asked. "She let me take her cookies then she got up and hit me." Jaune said. Ruby got more violent recently. I wonder what happened? Besides the fact that I almost killed her sister.

I went to the rest of my classes and went to my dorm. I heard a knock on my door. I saw a note that said "Meet us at the front of the school 2 weeks from now." Great. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Day it Happened

People wanted chapter 3 so here you go my friends.

He made his way to the rooftop. When he got there he was not happy. "JOSH!" He Yang scream. "I'M GOING TO END YOU!" Yang shouted. "You almost killed me and I almost killed you. Eye for an Eye! We're even now!" Josh said. "Yang didn't mean to but you tried to kill her on purpose!" Ruby yelled.

Josh was going to die today. Or so he thought. The two closed in on him and he was prepared for the fight of his life. "Oh...I accidentally left my...tea in...the cafeteria! Yeah. So I need to go get it." Josh said as he ran away.

"Please help me! Someone help!" Josh screamed. He kept running and made his way into the library. He decided to hide under a table. He knew Yang and Ruby would be after him so he had to hide for as long as possible. "What are you doing here?!" Someone said. "Ah! Don't kill me!" Josh said. "Why would I kill you? I saw you run into here and I thought you needed help." Ozpin said. "I don't need help." Josh said on accident. "Wait! I need help! Yang and Ruby are trying to kill me!" Josh said.

1 long explanation later

"I see. They will be expelled for attempting harm another student. Come with me to my office." Ozpin said. They walked to his office. Every little sound made Josh jump. He thought Ruby and Yang would find him soon but it never happened. "You will be safe here because they can't harm you while you are with me." Ozpin said. As soon as he said that Ruby came from the elevator.

"Ruby I was hoping I could have a talk with you and you're sister." Ozpin said. "A talk?" Ruby asked confused. "Yes you have attempted to kill another student so you two will be expelled." Ozpin said. Ruby stood still and almost cried. Ruby walked out of the office and ran to Yang.

Ruby P.O.V

"Ruby what happened?" Yang asked. "We got expelled." Ruby said sadly. "What!?" Yang screamed. "That kid got us expelled! I will personally pull a Kano on him then let Zwei sick him!" Yang said. "Kano?" Ruby asked. "Mortal Kombat Ruby." Yang said.

Back to Joshua

"Thank you so much Ozpin!" Josh said. "You're welcome and can you tell me something?" Ozpin asked. "What is it?(Dragons? Sorry.)" Josh asked. "I want to know how you got here." Ozpin said knowing of Josh's secret. "I got pulled into my computer. I still don't know why though." Josh said. "I know why." Ozpin said.

"Please tell me why." Josh asked. "You were pulled in because you wanted to come here." Ozpin said. "That's why? How do I go back?" Josh asked. "It will take time but I need to work on a special portal." Ozpin said. "You may return to your dorm and be careful. Don't unlock the door unless it's me."

Josh sprinted to his dorm room. When he got there he saw Ruby and Yang in there waiting for him. "Thought it was a good idea to get us expelled huh?" Yang said. "No, it wasn't even my idea." Josh said. Yang dragged Josh into the dorm room. They were about to attack but then something happened. Josh felt the will to fight and live so he jumped up. The real fight was about to begin.

Ruby swiped at Josh's legs while Yang went for a punch from his side. Josh jumped over Ruby's scythe and ducked under Yang's punch. Josh went in for a stab as Yang side stepped. Ruby smacked Josh in the face with her folded Scythe. Josh fell down. When he got back up Yang ran towards him then it happened.

Yang was impaled on Josh's sabre. Josh ripped it out and looked at the blood on his sword. Yang went limp. Ruby couldn't move. Josh felt scared. Ruby picked up Yang (somehow) and ran away as fast as she could.

Josh fainted because he could have just killed someone. He woke up to Ozpin in his dorm. "Oz...Ozpin?" He said. "Josh, what fray have you been in?" Ozpin asked. "Ruby and Yang ambushed me when I walked into my dorm." He said. Then he remembered what happened. Not wanting to get executed himself he didn't say a word. "Is that so? Well they must have gotten what they deserved. Anyways the portal is finished. Follow me please." Ozpin said.

The went into Ozpin's office. "Are you sure you want to go? This is a one time thing. You can not return once you go through." Ozpin said. "I'm sure. My family must miss me." Josh said with tears in his eyes. "You may go through. Goodbye Joshua." Ozpin said. "Goodbye Ozpin." Josh said as he walked through the portal. 


End file.
